spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
How Spongebob Saved Christmas Transcript
(at SpongeBob's house) SpongeBob:I'm almost done,setting up the tree. (knock on door) SpongeBob:I'm coming. (runs up to door) Patrick:(slams door in SpongeBob's face) ♫Its shapping up to be a wonderful holiday not your normal average everyday.♫ SpongeBob:♫Sounds like somebody's wrapping presents up for me,Santa thank you for doing this to me♫ Both:♫The world feel's like its in- Squidward:SpongeBob,Patrick! Do we have to go through this every christmas!?! SpongeBob:Aww cheer up Squidward,Patrick and I sat down and made this song,jump in if you'd like. (starts playing Piano) SpongeBob:♫Bring Joy to the world is the thing to do,but the world does not revolve around you don't be a jerk,its christmas♫ Squidward:Yeah whatever,just keep it down. (closes door) SpongeBob:Gee Patrick..I wonder where Santa is right now. (Cuts to where Santa is) Santa:Ho Ho Ho! (presses button on sleigh and turns into a cartoon character then shrinks) (starts to get windy) Santa:Oh no! (a reindeer falls into the petstore fish tank) SpongeBob:A love christmas,c'mon Patrick lets go make some cookies. (a large bang sounds is heard) SpongeBob:What was that? (SpongeBob,Patrick and Gary run out the door) SpongeBob:Oh no.Its S-S-S-SAN-S-S-S-SAN-S-S-S Patrick:S-S-S-S SAN S-S-S-S S-S-S-S-SAN Both:S-S-S-S-SAN S-S-S-S-SAN S-S-S-SAN SpongeBob:Tahhh.....(lifts up sleigh) Patrick:Is he Dad? Squidward:(opens window) What are you Barnacles doing?!? SpongeBob:We didn't do anything,Santa Claus fell down into the tank. Sandy:What's all the commotion? Patrick:Santa Claus is sleeping. SpongeBob:Well how do we wake him up? Patrick:I know. (punches Santa hard in the face) Done! Sandy:So strong...but so Stupid... SpongeBob:I know how to wake him up...(clears throat) SSSAAAAAANNNNNNNNTAAAAAA!!!!! WAAAKKE UPPP!!! Patrick:Didn't work.Maybe he has a snack. (digs into Santa's pocket) Patrick:Aww tarter sauce,its just a cell phone. (throws cell phone on the ground) SpongeBob:That's it Patrick,the phone! We can call his elves! Patrick:Or Pizza. (SpongeBob dials to the north pole) Elf:Hello? SpongeBob:Hello,Hello this is me SpongeBob! Elf:Oh yeah SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob:Santa is sleeping,and he won't wake up in time for christmas! Elf:I guess your going to have to (whisper noises) SpongeBob:Yes sir.. Sandy:Well what did he say.. SpongeBob:He said its up to me to give the presents to everyone. Sandy:Well you can't do it alone,ya'll might need some help. (SpongeBob hops in sleigh) SpongeBob:I'm ready! (Sandy hops in sleigh) Sandy:I'm ready! (Patrick hops in sleigh) Patrick:I'm Ready! (Mr.Krabs hops in sleigh) Mr.Krabs:I'm ready Squidward:I'm not because,I'm not going. (walks back inside his house) Mr.Krabs:3...2...1.. (Squidward walks ouside and into the sleigh) Squidward:You better be paying me a lot of money for this.. (reindeer fly outside the tank,shrink into a human size and take off into the sky) SpongeBob:Okay where do we go first? Patrick:Hmm...there's a little map in this box. Sandy:Its a GPS Patrick.... SpongeBob:Look there's a house. (SpongeBob lands and goes into the chimity) SpongeBob:Okay..what Now? Sandy:Give the presents. SpongeBob:Okay..(puts present down) Kid:Huh? SpongeBob:(gets deep voice) Uh...Hoo..Hoo..Hoo! Kid:Santa! SpongeBob:(In normal voice) Yes..(in deep voice) It is I Santa! Kid:Wow! SpongeBob:Now uh..go to sleep. Kid:Okay Santa... SpongeBob:(climcs back up chimity) Patrick:Did you get the present. SpongeBob:Yup,I don't think this will be so bad. French Narrator:160 Countries later... SpongeBob:I...I'm so tired.... Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes